


Stroll

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Top!Lee Jihoon | Woozi, foot job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Jihoon is too cocky for Seungcheol's taste... but he likes it.





	Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Operation: Happy Fucking Birthday To You Koko I Hope You Go To Hell With Me  
> —unbeta-ed

It was just a normal Saturday afternoon. He was casually spread on the bed, the television on despite him not watching what was playing. He can hear the shuffling outside the room along with the faint chattering coming from their neighbors.

 

He was halfway through counting the small blotches on the ceiling when the door opens, a voice calling for him.

 

"Get up, Seungcheol hyung, I forgot to go to the grocery yesterday," the man says as he rummages through his clothes, changing into comfortable jogging pants and a shirt.

 

Grunting, Seungcheol rolls on the bed before falling on his stomach, limbs spread out like a starfish, "what's that got to do with _me_ ," the whine not unheard by the other.

 

"I need a helping hand, now get your ass up and change," Jihoon says with a stern voice before turning to Seungcheol who was starting to tug on what was on him, "and don't remove those, honey. Wear that under your clothes."

 

Seungcheol's eyes widen at that, "uh... _what_?"

 

"You heard me. Now hurry up," he turns to the door, "and if you remove those, I'll know."

 

Seungcheol was royally _fucked_.

 

**_[ N Y O O M ]_ **

 

To say that this was uncomfortable was an understatement.

 

Seungcheol was practically just dragging his legs in an awkward manner. He wouldn't be surprised if the people around him was looking weirdly at him at this point.

 

"Hurry up, you ass. We would've been done buying if it weren't for your slow walking," Jihoon snaps, humor evident in his voice, words holding no heat in them.

 

Seungcheol only stares incredulously at him, "oh, now it's _my_ faul-"

 

"Yeah, shut up. Now grab some milk on that aisle, bitch boy."

 

He grumbles curses under his breath but walks to et some milk anyway.

 

It was after thirty painstakingly long minutes before they finally finish and Seungcheol was now a sweating and flushing mess. Jihoon only looks at him amusedly before asking "are you okay, hyung?" with playfulness laced in his words.

 

The first time few times Jihoon asked him that, Seungcheol snaps back at him while huffing loudly. But by the nth time he got asked that, he couldn't take it anymore as he practically latches himself against Jihoon's side, breathing against his neck, small mewls leaving him.

 

"You can't do this in public, hyung," Jihoon grunts as he grabs his phone to call a _Grab._

 

"But, _Ji._ " His whine falls on deaf ears, eyes slowly brimming from the blind eye. He musters up all the courage he has and whispers against the younger's ear, fingers gripping on Jihoon's hem, " _master_."

 

He giggles quietly as he sees Jihoon's eye twitching.

 

"Master," he drawls out slowly, "don't you want to fuck me right now? I... I see a restroom down the corner," he presses a soft kiss against Jihoon's temple, "if you want."

 

Jihoon didn't need to be told twice. He hurriedly calls the guard by the side and asks him to watch over their groceries, telling him that he'd just go to the restroom.

 

Pleased that the restroom was empty, Jihoon instantly pulls Seungcheol into a cubicle. The elder closing the toilet lid before sitting on it, arching his back as he licked his lips, staring up directly at Jihoon's hard eyes.

 

"Oh, I wouldn't be too daring if I were you," Jihoon hisses through gritted teeth, all the while tugging a shoe off with his foot, "acting like a slut in front of everyone. Your really want to get watched while I fuck you, don't you, hyung?"

 

Seungcheol whimpers at that, moving his hips slightly, wanting to get some friction and Jihoon sees that. Foot rid of anything, Jihoon places it on the elder's hips, halting his movements.

 

"Don't fucking move, pet."

 

The elder stills at that. Hands moving to pop his buttons open, it wasn't long before Seungcheol was rid of all his clothes.

 

Jihoon smiled wickedly at the sight before him. The elder has red crisscrossed all over his chest and torso. Rope around the elder's neck, the contrast of it on his skin beautiful, a knot holds it just in the middle of his collar bones as it loops around his chest, tiny diamonds in his middle. His eyes trail further down and he finally sees it, the way Seungcheol's cock was encased in between the ropes.

 

Smirking, Jihoon puts his foot back up, going straight towards Seungcheol's cock, earning a moan from him.

 

"You look pretty like this, pet," Jihoon praises, foot slowly moving up the length of Seungcheol's cock, loving the way the elder pants heavily from the feeling. "Just waiting to get fucked like a slut," he hisses his last word, the words shooting straight to Seungcheol's cock as he bucks his hips more towards the foot stroking him.

 

That seemed to infuriate Jihoon a little bit because not long after and the foot was gone, Jihoon only telling him to turn around. He complies and slowly braces his legs on top of the lid, hands flat on the wall.

 

" _Ji_ ," he gasps as he feels fingers fluttering against him.

 

Jihoon stares at the expanse of Seungcheol's back, the rope all over his back, but the lower half made him twitch in his pants. Two strands of rope were securely placed in the crease of his ass, the hint of black seen in the middle.

 

"You were so great, pet," his foot now placing itself against the ropes on his ass, "walking around like it's nothing when you have a plug in your ass," his foot jabs at the base held securely by the ropes, a loud squeal leaving Seungcheol at the feeling of the tip of the butt plug probing deeper into his walls.

 

" _God_ , you look so pretty like this, pet, so ready to take me," the way Seungcheol nods quickly makes Jihoon chuckle, "want me to fuck you right now, pet? Make you scream like a whore?" Every cry of Seungcheol as he says _please_ made Jihoon quicken his fingers as he started popping his pants open, only digging in to pull his cock out, not fully removing his clothes off.

 

"Come on, Cheol, move closer."

 

Scooting back, Seungcheol all but wriggles his butt in the air, knowing that Jihoon was this close to fucking him silly.

 

A hand lands on his buttcheek, body jerking at the feeling as he gasps from the spank only to moan for _more_. Jihoon's chuckling only comes back.

 

Palming Seungcheol's ass, Jihoon slowly spreads it apart, hissing at the sight of the base of the plug. He pulls the rope to the side and finally grabs a hold on the plug, slowly pulling it out, watching the way Seungcheol's hole loosened around the thick base only to clench tightly as the small tip leaves him.

 

Leaning down slightly, Jihoon spits directly against Seungcheol's hole, earning him a mewl, before using the tip of his cock to smear his tip all over the elder's hole. he pumps his cock a few times, slick with spit and precum before he rubs it against Seungcheol's hole.

 

"Want me to fuck you, pet?" Jihoon continues rubbing his tip against the elder.

 

"P- _Please_ , I... I _need_ you."

 

Hips snapping forward, Jihoon instantly pushes the whole length of his cock in, knowing that Seungcheol liked the sting of having been entered instantly.

 

The cubicle resounds with their gasps, moans, and slapping of skin. Jihoon's grabs the conveniently tied diamond on the small of Seungcheol's back, loving the way the elder screams because of how the other parts of the rope tightens around him from the pull.

 

Seungcheol's incessant pleading of _please_ doesn't halt. And Jihoon knows that all Seungcheol was to cum.

 

"You about to cum, pet?" Jihoon gets answered by a frantic nod. "Use your words, pet."

 

"Y-Yes, _please._ "

 

"Want me to touch your cock? Stroke you till you cum?" Seungcheol was a sobbing mess now, hair sticking on his forehead from the sweat. "But I bet you want me to cum with you, huh?" He chuckles silently at the instant tightening around him, "cum inside you, fucking breed you like the cum slut you are."

 

"Yes, yes, _please._ I... I'm your little cock slut just... _please_ just... _cum_." 

 

Any thoughts of a stranger coming in the restroom was entirely gone from their minds, only zeroing on the thought that they wanted release.

 

Their bodies move together, Seungcheol pushing his ass back while Jihoon thrust in. The feeling so wet and hot between them.

 

Jihoon's name the only thing on Seungcheol's tongue as he cums with a moan, body stilling for a few seconds only to tremble as Jihoon's hold on him tightens and he feels the younger bottoming out, filling him entirely.

 

Shaky breaths and heavy pants later and Jihoon finally pulls out, a contented sigh leaving Seungcheol because of the feeling, only to become a surprised yet tired moan when he feels the familiar shape of the butt plug entering him once again. Jihoon lands a soft slap against his cheek, making him sigh blissfully.

 

"Keep that in you till we get home, hyung," Jihoon inches closer to him, placing a kiss on his lips, "feel my cum sloshing in your stomach."

 

It was safe to say that Seungcheol had a hard time walking and sitting around. But Jihoon had a fun time watching his boyfriend act uncomfortably.

 

Seungcheol now believes that Jihoon is a little piece of shit.


End file.
